Unsavory Punishment
by kazama.prower
Summary: what would happen if Makorov diecided to change Laxus's punishment to something even more horrible. ONESHOT MAKAROV/LAXUS


**Oneshot Makarov/Laxus**

"Laxus you know I can't just let this incident slide like this and you also know you have to be punished don't you?" the old wizard asked. "I already know all this stuff Gramps so go ahead and give me the punishment." Laxus said, trying to hurry up the situation. It was embarrassing being scolded by your grandfather like you were just 5 yrs. Old. Especially when the man was only 2 ft. tall and the 'child' was 22 yrs. old. "Okay Laxus this punishment is not something your gonna be able to just walk away from, and if you even try to run I will have the magic council deal with you themselves." Makarov said with all seriousness suprising the lightning dragonslayer. He knew he was in trouble but he didn't think it was that serious since he didn't really hurt anyone… too badly."Now strip." He demanded. "WHAT THE HE… WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ASKING YOU-" "**I SAID STRIP DAMMIT NOW DO WHAT I SAY !"**the guild master yelled making the blonde back down. Never in his life did his Grandfather ever get mad at him like that. To say he was frightened was an understatement. He begrudgingly took off both his shirt and pant blushing as he did so. "I said strip as in everything." Makarov said sternly seeing that his grandson still had his underwear on. "No there's no-" but he wasn't able to finish his disapproval because his pants were shredded by his Grandfather's Wind magic. He immediately tried his shame from the old man but the old mage wasn't having none of it and pried both his hands away from his body exposing the lightning mage to him. The blonde was so embarrassed watching the man stare at his body and couldn't help but blush. Soon the old man stopped looking and went to a chair in the corner and patted his lap silently telling his Grandson to lay on it. ""Don't you think I'm kinda too big to be laying on your lap Old Man." "If I did I wouldn't have told you to do it would I so do as I say."the old man retorted and used his Titan magic to enlarge his hands to grasp his Grandson and to lay him face down on his lap. SMACK "HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YO-"the lightning mage yelled but was interrupted by another hit to his ass making him wince at the pain. . . "AAAGHHH PLEASE STOP!"the blonde pleaded , but the old wizard wasn't done by a long shot and kept going for about an our. When he was done Laxus had tears streaming down his eyes and his ass was so red it could even surpass the color of Erza's hair. "Now I want you to strip me." Makarov ordered after Laxus had finally gotten himself controlled. After that spanking Laxus's pride was pretty much shattered so he did as he was told and stripped the older man of all his clothing not forgetting to also take his underwear off. What he saw wasn't something he hoped to see. His Grandfather dick. He blushed and backed away. "Now I want you to present yourself to me." the old man ordered. When he said that Laxus finally got the gist of what his Grandfather was about to do. "NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Laxus screamed trying to make sure what he thought was happening was just some sick dream. There was just no way that his Grandfather was planning on fucking him. "Do what is aid n-" "NO WAY AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"Laxus protested . Makarov just sighed and used his Titan magic to turn into his Giant form and turned the mage around, held his hands behind his back ,and positioned his cock at his asshole. "PLEASE NO GRAMPS I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU SASK JUST PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"the blonde slayer pleaded trying to wiggle his way out of his Old man's hold but with no prevail. "PLEASE DON'T I SWEAR I'LL DO BETT-AGGHHHHHH!"Laxus yelled as the giant cock was slammed all the way to the hilt inside of him tearing him open inside, but it didn't stop there. Makarov kept thrusting making sure that his Grandson had no time to even adjust to his size. He knew what he was doing and didn't even stop at all. Meanwhile Laxus was a mess. He could just tell he was bleeding from this torment . The pain was so blinding all he could see was red and black, but deep-down he knew he deserved it. All the pain he caused his family all for his sick twisted fantasy to take over the guild. He also knew it caused even more pain to his Gandfather. He made him have to watch all his children fight and there wasn't anything he could do. He even said that him dying was a good thing. He knew he was in the wrong and knew that he deserved everything that was happening to him. After 40 minutes of the agonizing pain he finally felt his Grandfather climax inside him and he collapsed weakly to his knees and passed out, thinking of all the things he could do to reforge the bond he once had with his Grandpa.


End file.
